Harry Potter y la rosa de espinas
by Cissy GRANGER
Summary: HHr. Hace años que Harry no ve a su mejor amiga. Se volverán a recontrar. Demasiadas cosas no dichas y muchas heridas. Poco a poco se darán cuenta del daño que se hicieron. HHr
1. ELLA

**Hola!**

**Estoy de nuevo aquí con mi segundo fic, que ilusión!**

**Lo primero de todo quería agradecerles a todos los que me dieron su apoyo en mi primer fic, me han animado mucho y han hecho posible que escribiera este fic ¡¡¡¡MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS! Enseguida contesto reviews y dejo yo reviews de historias que me he leido (se me acumulan las cosas).**

**Bueno hablando de este fic: es un fic largo, aunque no sé cuantos capítulos serán. Es Harry/Hermione (tenía yo ganas de escribir sobre esta pareja xD) y espero que les guste. **

**Creo que no tengo nada más que añadir, muchas gracias a los que halláis empezado a leer y os animo a que continuéis:**

_**1. ELLA**_

El viento hacía ondear las túnicas. La gente caminaba de aquí para allá con el creciente nerviosismo que daba volverse a enfrentar a los seguidores de Voldemort.

Pero nada de esto era comparable con al tensión que tenía en estos momentos Harry Potter. Cada poro de su piel desprendía una inquietud rara en él, que era el auror más importante en todo el ministerio.

-Esto...profesor Lupin... ¿quiénes dijo que iban a venir?- preguntó con falsa duda. Lo sabía perfectamente pero le costaba creer que después de tanto tiempo la iba a volver a ver.

- Harry, ya te he dicho que me llames Remus. En respuesta a tu pregunta, los aurores que ya estamos aquí; la Orden del Fénix, que también ha venido; y los mortífagos convertidos que estarán a punto de venir.

Harry intentó tranquilizarse pensando que esta era una batalla como otra cualquiera, los mortífagos habían decidido atacar el banco de Gringotts. No se sabía porque el lugar elegido había sido este, cosa que no era de extrañar, ya que hacía cinco años Voldemort había sido derrotado por segunda vez por el niño que vivió y sus inseparables amigos. Harry sintió una punzada de nostalgia y rabia al recordar aquella noche cuando lo derrotaron.

FLASH BACK

Mucha gente había caído, el suelo estaba lleno de cuerpos de mortífagos y de la orden. Era la última batalla, la definitiva. Nadie lo había dicho pero todo el mundo lo sabía.

No podía dejar a la gente morir más, se tenía que enfrentar a Voldemort ya, era su hora.

Harry temblaba y no precisamente porque hiciera frío. Nunca entendió bien la profecía, no entendía que poder podría tener él que no tuviera el mismo Señor Tenebroso. En esos momentos necesitaba a sus padres más que nunca.

No sabía lo que vendría a continuación, bueno, si que lo sabía, pero le daba auténtico terror pensar en ello. Se enfrentaría a Voldemort y le tenía que derrotar. Esto no era un juego, si no ganaba no sólo estaba en peligro su vida, sino la de todas las personas del mundo mágico y muggle. Estaba en sus manos la vida de millones de personas.

Voldemort se acercó, pero para sorpresa suya no iba hacía él... sino hacía Hermione.

Hasta entonces, Harry no supo el significado de la palabra miedo. No podía dejar que le pasara algo a ella.

Voldemort cogió a la castaña de la barbilla y le habló con una voz que le hubiera erizado los pelos al mismísimo Dumbledore:

-Pequeña ¿no sabes lo que aceptaste al hacerte de los míos? Una vida de servicio o la muerte. Me sorprende que cambiaras tan pronto de bando cuando sabías perfectamente como son mis métodos a los que desobedecen mis órdenes.

En esos momentos Harry estaba demasiado ocupado pensando que podía hacer para salvar a Hermione de las garras de Voldemort que no se fijó en el significado de aquellas palabras.

El Señor Tenebroso pasó su mano de la barbilla de Hermione hasta su cuello y empezó a apretar intentando estrangularla.

En esos momentos Harry no fue consciente de lo que hizo, la rabia y el dolor que le producía pensar que no volvería a ver más a Hermione se apoderó de él. Cogió la espada de Griffindor y sin pensárselo dos veces se la clavó a Voldemort. La espada se rompió, entonces comprendió Harry que la espada de Griffindor era otro Horcruxes. El último que quedaba por destruir. Voldemort soltó a Hermione quien cayó al suelo aturdida.

El Señor Tenebroso había muerto pero nadie lo celebraba, todos miraban expectantes a Hermione, como esperando una explicación.

Harry sintió que se ahogaba del dolor ¿por qué diablos su mejor amiga le había traicionado de esa manera? Entonces vio su marca en el antebrazo de ella ¿por qué diablos no se dio cuenta antes?

Hermione miraba a Harry con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Harry yo...

Harry no dijo nada, simplemente la miró con una mirada de profundo odio y decepción.

Hermione hubiera dado lo que fuera porque le gritase, le pidiera una explicación, ¡que le dijera algo por Dios! Pero que no la mirara así.

Harry se fue hacía el castillo pensando en que había destruido a Voldemort pero que le había costado un precio demasiado caro. En esos momentos no había cabida ni siquiera para la ilusión o el alivio de pensar que el mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos ya nunca volvería. Lo que más le dolía es que a Hermione tampoco la volvería a ver nunca más... o eso es lo que creía él.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Snape y Draco aparecieron de la nada junto con un gran grupo de personas y fueron directamente a hablar con Remus, no sin antes echarle una mirada de suficiencia a Harry.

Como Harry había podido averiguar hace unos años, Snape mató a Dumbledore, pero por orden del mismísimo director de Hogwarts, ya que al beberse ese líquido de aquella vasija había firmado su sentencia de muerte.

Pero a Harry lo que menos le importaba ahora era eso. Su corazón dio un vuelco al pensar que si Snape y Malfoy estaban allí, solo significaba que el grupo que estaba detrás de ellos eran los demás mortífagos convertidos. Miró en derredor intentando distinguir a alguien ante tan numeroso grupo, cosa que le fue imposible.

De repente Remus se acercó a Harry.

-Prepárate, ya vienen.

Y en ese momento muchas personas enmascaradas aparecieron de la nada. Primero se sorprendieron ante tal recibimiento. Después, simplemente, actuaron.

Había más mortífagos de lo habitual, cosa que no les preocupó demasiado teniendo en cuenta que ellos eran más fuertes y estaban mejor preparados.

Harry empezó a luchar con Bellatrix. No había olvidado en ningún momento como ella había asesinado a Sirius, la única persona a la que había considerado su familia, ella se loarrebató, juró que lo vengaría, no pudo hacerlo cuando era un crío pero ahora era su oportunidad.

Él luchaba como toda la gente a su alrededor. Pero en esos momentos necesitó ayuda. Ella empezaba a lanzar hechizos demasiado fuertes y desconocidos para Harry.

Harry miró asombrado como controlaban la situación los ex-mortifagos, lógicamente ellos sabían más de artes oscuras que ninguno de los aurores allí presentes.

Ese momento de descuido, Bellatrix lo aprovechó para lanzarle un hechizo. Harry no tuvo tiempo de protegerse ni de lanzar ningún contrahechizo. Pero, venido de la nada, un hechizo chocó con el de Bellatrix y lo anuló.

Bellatrix miró por encima del hombro de Harry y poniendo cara de profundo desprecio, desapareció de allí.

-El famoso Harry Potter teniendo problemas con un simple mortífago, cuando hace unos años derrotó al peor mago de todos, ¿no habrás perdido la forma, verdad Harry?- dijo una voz sarcástica a espaldas de Harry.

A Harry se le erizaron los pelos de la nunca al volver a oir esa voz después de tanto tiempo y al sentir su aliento tan cerca de su oreja.

Harry se volvió despacio y la vio. Vio a una Hermione muy cambiada a como él la recordaba. No tenía palabras para describirla. El Sol arrancaba reflejos dorados de su cabello ondulado mientras este caía libremente, como una cascada por toda la espalda. Sus preciosos ojos miel lo miraban fríamente y a la vez detonaban picardía. Su túnica roja se amoldaba perfectamente a cada curva de su cuerpo destacando el color tostado de su piel.

A Harry no le dio tiempo de decir nada porque en ese momento Ron se abalanzó sobre ella y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Herm agradeció enormemente ese abrazo de Ron, o bien porque quería salir de esa situación incómoda cuanto antes o porque tampoco es que le dieran muchos abrazos normalmente.

Harry no entendía nada ¿Ron no estaba enfadado con ella? ¿por qué diablos la estaba abrazando? ¿él también quería abrazarla? Intentó apartar estos últimos pensamientos de su cabeza.

-Alguien me puede explicar como es que ahora sois tan amiguitos - replicó Harry en tono autoritario.

-A ti no te importa con quien se junte o se deje de juntar Ron ¿no te parece? - contesto Hermione con la voz temblorosa de la rabia acumulada.

-Tienes razón, a mí no me importa, pero no me gustaría que mi amigo se fuera juntando con traidores que no saben lo que significa la palabra lealtad.

Hermione le miró con profundo odio.

-Si no te hubiera salvado ahora estarías muerto.

-No te pedí que me salvaras. Y si yo no te hubiera salvado aquella noche en la última guerra tu también estarías muerta.

A Harry se le volvieron a erizar los pelos de la nunca por segunda vez esa noche al oir el tono de tristeza y las palabras que utilizó Hermione.

-Hubiera preferido que me dejaras morir. Me jodiste la vida Harry.

Nada más decir esto desapareció de allí.

-Harry te has pasado.-dijo su amigo.

-Ella se pasó hace años.

E inmediatamente él también desapareció de allí.

Remus se acercó a Ron y le dijo:

-Ron cuéntale ya la historia a Harry, Herm nunca se la contará. Él tiene que saber la verdad.

Ron asintió y otro tercer "crac" anunció que alguien desaparecía de allí.

**Bueno, hasta aquí el primer capítulo, corto lo sé, pero es que solo quería poner esto en el primer capítulo. Creo que en los demás habrá más sustancia.**

**Sobre la pregunta que hice en el anterior fic si metía a la hija de Bella/Sirius, he decidido que la tengo que meter a la fuerza porque juega un papel muy importante. Pero si ustedes piensan que no estaría bien que la metiera no la meto. Dejo la opinión a quien haya leído este primer capítulo. **

**Muchísimos saludos a todos y ya saben cualquier comentario o duda por review.**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Me despido con un cordial saludo:**

**Cissy**


	2. ¿Destinados a estar juntos?

**¡Hola!**

**¿Qué tal están? Espero que muy bien. Yo muy feliz con sus reviews. Les agradezco muchísimo a los que me han dejado su opinión, sin ustedes no escribiría. ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!**

**A los que no han firmado el review les respondo al final, es lo menos que puedo hacer :).**

**Bueno aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo, espero que les guste tanto como a mí escribirlo (aunque costarme me ha costado).**

**Disclaimer: nada me pertenece, los personajes son de JKR y WB y no gano nada con esto.**

**2¿Destinados a estar juntos?**

Ron apareció en un pequeño salón. Todo estaba patas arriba, como en cualquier piso de solteros.

Había dos sillones y un sofá tapizados de rojo, una mesa pequeña para comer y muchos libros, revistas y artilugios detectores de tenebrismo. Un salón propio del niño que vivió.

Harry estaba tirado en el sillón, con la vista fija en algo indeterminado que solo él podía ver y con el ceño levemente fruncido.

-No lo entiendo¿por qué nos traicionó?- dijo este volviéndose hacia su amigo. Ron miró a su amigo con compasión, sabía que a nadie le había dolido tanto la traición de Herm como a Harry.

Inspiró hondo dispuesto a empezar su relato.

-Hace tiempo, aproximadamente un año, me encontré con Hermione en uno de mis viajes. No sé porque razón quede con ella, pero el caso es que quería escucharla, cosa que tú nunca intentaste, Harry. Me contó el motivo de su traición y créeme, es un buen motivo - concluyó Ron.

Harry arqueó las cejas con gesto sorprendido.

-Harry, creo que Herm no se siente lo suficientemente preparada para contártela y tu tampoco estas preparado para hablar con ella así que lo haré yo.- comenzó el pelirrojo.

-Soy todo oídos.

-El verano entre sexto y séptimo los mortífagos irrumpieron el la casa de los Granger, como ya sabrás. A nosotros nos dijeron que habían matado a los padres de Hermione. Pues bien, nos contaron una verdad a medias.

-¿Cómo que una verdad a medias? Desaparecieron a los padres de Hermione del mapa.

-Sí, eso es cierto. Pero no los mataron. Los tuvieron presos porque el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado quería a Hermione entre sus filas.

-¿Cómo va a querer a Hermione entre sus filas, si es hija de muggles?

-Eso no tiene nada que ver, porque el Señor Tenebroso también quiso tener en sus filas a tu madre.

-¿Pero por qué precisamente a Hermione?

-Por la sencilla razón de que ella le podía pasar información de la Orden.

-Para eso ya estaba Snape ¿no?

-...y porque tú la querías- repuso Ron haciendo caso omiso al comentario de Harry.

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso? Claro que la quería, era como mi hermana.

-No la querías precisamente como a una hermana, Harry.- le recordó el pelirrojo- Y tiene mucho que ver porque él no esperaba que tu te volvieras más fuerte. Otra vez la fuerza del amor derrotó a Voldemort.- concluyó Ron.

Harry se quedó sin palabras. Era demasiado lógico y a la vez demasiado increíble.

Se levantó despacio como si se fuera a desmayar de un momento a otro.

-Pero también te advierto de que Hermione ha cambiado mucho. Ya no es la misma niña con el pelo alborotado y dientes torcidos que una vez conocimos... ni es la misma persona.

-Ya me di cuenta- dijo Harry torciendo una sonrisa y pensando en la preciosa Hermione que había visto hace unas horas.

** OooooooooooooooooooooO**

Harry se paseaba por el Ministerio hablando con unos y con otros, porque la verdad, no es que hubiera mucho que hacer.

No hacía nada más que darle vueltas a la conversación que había tenido con Ron y todo lo que había descubierto con aquello.

Se sentía mal con Hermione por no haberla escuchado en su momento, habían pasado cinco años y ni siquiera se había molestado en cogerle alguna vez el teléfono o leer alguna de sus cartas.

Hasta que una vez se cansó y ya no volvió a llamar más ni a enviar alguna carta.

Se sentó abatido en el sillón de su despacho, que como subjefe de los aurores debía tener. Apoyó los codos en la mesa y enterró su cabeza en las manos intentando no pensar en eso.

La puerta se abrió sacándole de sus pensamientos. Por ella asomó una cabeza de un muchacho de corta edad, rubio y con aspecto asustadizo.

-Señor Potter, le esperan en la sala principal para la reunión.

-Gracias Colin, puedes marcharte.

Harry se levantó, como todos los días para su reunión diaria con los aurores.

En ella se informaba de los nuevos movimientos de los mortífagos y la repartición de trabajo para cada uno.

Lo que él no sabía era que esa reunión iba a ser diferente.

Entró por las puertas de roble de la sala principal. Ya estaban sentados los demás y Harry se sintió un poco incómodo al comprobar que había llegado tarde. Ni siquiera se fijó que había más gente de lo habitual.

-¿Te ha pasado algo Harry? Vienes con retraso.- preguntó Remus con preocupación.

Harry fue ha abrir la boca para excusarse pero una voz gélida lo interrumpió.

-Potter no puede evitar ser siempre el centro de atención, por eso, su manía de llegar tarde.- dijo Snape con sorna.

-Eh... bien.- dijo Remus con alegría ignorando el comentario de Snape- Ya podemos seguir. Harry toma asiento.

Se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a hablar.

Harry se preguntó que hacía allí su antiguo profesor de pociones. Y como si Remus le hubiera leído el pensamiento respondió.

-Lo primero que voy a hacer es dar la bienvenida a nuestros compañeros - dijo con un tono similar al que utilizaba Dumbledore cuando daba la bienvenida a sus alumnos.

Harry miro extrañado a Remus.

-¡Ah! Harry tu no lo sabes. Cuando has venido estaba diciendo que, el Ministro, ha decretado que los ex mortífagos tienen de trabajar con nosotros para mayor seguridad de la comunidad mágica debido a su extenso conocimiento de las Artes Oscuras - aclaró resaltando la palabra "extenso".

Miró a su alrededor y efectivamente allí estaban todos.

Snape parecía más amarillo si cabe, contrastando con el pelo negro que le caía por la cara.

Draco parecía aburrido y jugaba con la varita mientras escuchaba. Y otros muchos que en su momento habían sido mortífagos estaban allí.

Su mirada se cruzó con la mirada color miel de Hermione y le pareció ver una leve sonrisa en su rostro, pero cuando volvió a mirar otra vez, esta estaba tonteando con Oliver Wood, quien, en su momento, también había sido tentado a las fuerzas del mal.

No sabía si sería su suerte o su perdición que, después de tantos años, fuera a verla todos los días como cuando iban al colegio.

La diferencia era que ella ya no era suya.

**Espero de corazón que les haya gustado y que me dejen su opinión, que me hacen muy feliz.**

**X cierto en el próximo capitulo habrá "acción amorosa", no sé si me entienden ;).**

**Aquí les respondo sus reviews:**

**saritaharryherm: **xD muchísimas gracias wapa por tu review, espero que te haya gustado y me dejes tu opinión en este capítulo.;) Me gusta tu nik, muy claro y conciso: Harry/Herm 4ever!

**Lutica: **¿Cómo que no eres muy buena con los reviews? Si me animaste muchísmo! Me alegra mucho que te gustara! Y lo he seguido pronto! Solo he tardado una semana xD. Espero que te guste wapa ;).

**Dracomaniacus: **Aquí esta mi escritora favorita! Me sacaste los colores con tu review! Tú si que eres una gran escritora. Me hizo mucha ilusión que te gustara¡espero que leas este capítulo y te guste tb!

**Norely:** Jejeje muy gracioso tu review, me hizo sacar una gran sonrisa. Espero que tus dudas se hayan disipado, y como ves no tardé nada en seguirlo, solo una semana . 

**EmmaRiddle:** Ya contesté tu review, espero que haya llegado. Muchas gracias por leer mi historia y dejar tu opinión.

**TEREZA DE POTTER: **XD Me alegra que te guste! Muchas gracias por tu comentario wapa! Lo que Harry no sabía era porque Hermione se había unido a los mortífagos, espero que tus dudas se hayan disipado al leer este capítulo, ya me dirás que te ha parecido.;)

**StrellitaKuriel:O **Muchas gracias por tu review! Me animó mucho! Hice este fic, como dices túpara queHermione dejara de ser la niña perfecta, en este fic es bastante rebelde, ya la verás muajaja. Y bueno xD con Harry no hay nada que hacer, es y será el cabezota de siempre y no lo podemos cambiar. Muchas gracias wapa y espero que te guste este capitulo!

**Si hay alguna duda o comentario, ya saben, por review.**

**Se despide con un cordial saludo:**

**Cissy**

**  
**


	3. BELIEVE ME

**Hola!**

**Ya estoy aquí! Con otro capítulo, espero que les guste y que ponga mas dudas a su lista de preguntas, porque este capítulo deja muchos cabos sin resolver pero es necesario sino no tendría gracia ¿verdad?**

**Disclamer: Todo es de jkrowling y de WB, yo no gano nada (ya me gustaría a mi).**

**Aquí les dejo y a después del capítulo les aclaro dudas:**

**_3.BELIEVE ME_**

Una fría pero constante lluvia caía sobre Londres. Dos muchachos caminaban despacio por sus calles como si no les importara mojarse.

-¿Por qué no nos aparecemos, Harry? Me estoy empapando- preguntó el más alto.

Su compañero tardó en contestar.

-La lluvia me relaja- dijo entre dientes.

-Venga, pareces un crío -replicó Ron, sabiendo lo que le pasaba- llevas toda la semana enfadado, gritas sin ton ni son y, te recuerdo, que no has llamado a Amanda todavía.

Harry sintió como si se hundiera en el duro y mojado asfalto. No se había acordado de su novia en toda la semana.

-¡No me acordaba de Amanda!

-¿Ves? El regreso de Herm te ha afectado mucho, amigo.

-No es eso... bueno... sí, es que... quiero hablar con ella... pero siempre está con el estúpido de Oliver.

-¿Desde cuando te cae mal Oliver? –preguntó Ron divertido y sin esperar respuesta dijo- ¡ah! Es desde que está con Hermione ¿no?

Harry lo miró con dureza.

-No se puede hablar contigo.

-No te enfades, mira, tengo una idea, ¿por qué no te vienes con Luna y conmigo a tomar algo esta noche?

-No, gracias

-Venga Harry.

-Pero...

-¡Genial! Estate listo a las 9 y pasamos a recogerte al ministerio. Voy a llamar a Luna para decírselo.

Harry se encogió de hombros abatido.

**OoooooooOoooooooO**

En ese momento, al otro lado del lluvioso Londres, una enorme casa se alzaba imponente. A los ojos muggles estaba abandonada desde hacía años, sucia y en ruinas.

La hiedra subía por cada muro como si quisiera entrar en ella, los gatos aullaban a su alrededor y la hierba crecía sin cuidado alguno.

En una de sus numerosas habitaciones una muchacha castaña hablaba por su celular. Su voz detonaba entusiasmo y en su cara había una sonrisa pero sus ojos no decían lo mismo, expresaban una enorme tristeza.

Colgó su celular y miró con ceño a su alrededor.

-Va a salir con Luna y Ron esta noche- dijo a la habitación que aparentemente estaba vacía.

-Perfecto- dijo una voz entre las sombras de las que surgió un apuesto muchacho.

Hermione notó las manos de Oliver sobre sus hombros y como apartaba el pelo de su cuello con un sensual movimiento.

-Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, preciosa- susurró en su oído, depositando un beso en su cuello.

Hermione estaba furiosa y él lo sabía. Se sentía una marioneta a su lado y sus sensuales tratos sólo la hacía enfurecerse más.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza.

-No soy tu juguete.

Oliver soltó una risa macabra mientras obligaba a Hermione a mirarlo a la cara haciéndole daño en el cuello.

-Ya lo sé, no eres un juguete, pero eres el arma para cumplir nuestros planes.

Oliver la besó con brusquedad. Más que un beso fue un choque de labios frío y sin amor.

-Lo vas a hacer muy bien, Herm- y dicho esto se marchó de la habitación.

Hermione se sentó en la cama mientras dos gruesas lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro. Se sentía impotente por no poder parar aquel dichoso plan, ¿por qué diablos había tenido que aceptar?

**OoooooooOoooooooO**

Horas más tarde, tres amigos hablaban animadamente en un bar, aunque más que hablar gritaban debido al bullicio que había en éste.

Ron y Harry comentaban sobre los últimos acontecimientos del quidditch, mientras Luna, una muchacha rubia y novia del pelirrojo, miraba en derredor como si esperara a alguien más.

En ese momento, Ron hacía un complicado movimiento de manos intentando explicar a Harry (quien ya se lo conocía bien) la nueva manera de hacer el Amago de Wroski. El muchacho se paró en seco y miró horrorizado por encima del hombro de Harry como si acabara de ver una fantasma, luego miró a Harry y otra vez por encima de su hombro.

Luna también se giró y empezó a hacer aspavientos con los brazos para indicar a alguien que se acercara, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Harry se volteó y lo que vio casi le tira de la silla.

Allí estaba Hermione, que caminaba hacía ellos, aunque más que caminar se deslizaba pensó Harry. Su pelo estaba lacio y recogido en una cola de caballo bien alta dejando su rostro y su escote al descubierto.

La gente había empezado murmurar, los hombres se giraban para verla como había hecho él y algunos valientes se acercaban y le hablaban, a lo que ella les respondía con una radiante sonrisa de agradecimiento.

Harry se giró otra vez a su estado inicial, más pálido que la cera, ya que no quería ver a esos babeando por ella.

-La conoce todo el mundo – dijo Luna como si fuera obvio- Es lo que tiene tener una profesión como la suya.

Harry iba a preguntarle en que trabajaba Hermione pero ella ya había alcanzado su mesa y sonreía satisfecha mientras se quitaba la chaqueta.

-¡Hola!- saludó a los tres pero Harry notó su mirada clavada en él.

-Creí que ya no vendrías- replicó Luna.

-Lo siento, es que estaba con Oliver y se me fue la hora.

Eso ya fue demasiado para Harry quien cogió su copa y se la bebió de un solo trago, notando como el líquido pasaba por su esófago abrasándole.

La noche transcurrió sin ninguna discusión, ni nada fuera de lo normal. Harry había hablado poco, simplemente se había limitado a escuchar la animada conversación que tenían ellos tres.

Al cavo de unas horas Luna miró al reloj sobresaltada.

-Tenemos que irnos ya, Ron, que mañana trabajas.

Ron soltó un gruñido y se levantó a regañadientes.

Harry hizo ademán de levantarse pero una mano se clavó en su hombro.

-¿No querías hablar con ella a solas? Esta es tu oportunidad- dijo Ron con malicia mientras Hermione y Luna se despedían.

-¿Harry, tú te quedas? - preguntó Hermione

-Esto... si claro – dijo el muchacho al que le estaban empezando a sudar las manos.

Cuando Ron y Luna se fueron por segunda vez (Ron se había olvidado su cartera y habían tenido que regresar) se hizo un incómodo silencio entre ellos.

Harry decidió romperlo diciendo la verdad.

-Ron me lo contó... todo... el porque de tu traición.

La última palabra fue apenas inaudible. Miró a Hermione pero esta no le devolvió la mirada, parecía muy interesada en el hielo de su bebida.

¿Y?- dijo al fin.

Harry no esperaba una pregunta como respuesta.

-Yo... lo siento.- dijo sin pensar, no entendía porque había dicho eso y se sintió estúpido; pero la verdad era que se había quitado un gran peso de encima.

Herm lo miró incrédula y en sus ojos apareció un brillo de alegría y sin poderse contener abrazó a Harry. El chico se quedó estupefacto pero correspondió ese abrazo.

Pasaron un rato agradable hablando de lo que había sido de sus vidas en estos años, aunque para desgracia de Harry, Herm no quería hablar mucho de ello; cambiaba de tema constantemente cada vez que Harry le intentaba preguntar algo.

El muchacho se acercó a la barra para pedir algo de beber, aunque ya habían bebido suficiente.

Esquivó a la gente con dos copas en la mano cuando vio una escena que le dejó helado: tres hombres corpulentos estaban rodeando a Hermione mientras intentaban acercarse más a ella.

Por lo que pudo comprobar esos hombres no eran desconocidos para ella ya que les hablaba con total confianza aunque no parecía muy contenta con su visita.

-¿Qué, monada? ¿cumpliendo órdenes?- dijo el más alto, señalando a Harry, que a su lado parecía un muñeco.

-Vete Dexter.

-No quiero. Quiero quedarme un poco contigo, preciosa. Por los viejos tiempos.-dijo e inmediatamente se acercó a ella para besarla. Hermione intentó escaparse pero estaba entre los brazos de ese gorila y le era imposible.

Harry soltó las copas. No le importaba si Hermione conocía a esos simios, pero el caso es que se estaban pasando con ella.

Quizá fuera cosa del alcohol pero sin pensárselo dos veces cogió a ese gorila por la chaqueta y le estampó todo el puño en su cara.

Dexter y Harry empezaron una pelea en la que Harry salía perdiendo, como pudo observar Herm.

Los separó como pudo y se giró para hablar con Dexter.

-¿Eres tonto? ¿Es que quieres estropear todo el plan? Vete – susurró Hermione para que Harry no la oyera. Lo que menos le importaba era el plan en esos momentos pero quería que se fueran de allí cuanto antes. Todo el bar estaba en silencio y la gente los miraba.

Herm cogió a Harry y lo sacó fuera del bar, lejos de miradas indiscretas.

Ya en la calle Hermione se volvió para Harry quien tenía el labio partido.

-¿Estás bien?

Harry asintió con la cabeza porque no parecía poder hablar.

-Vamos a mi casa y allí te curaré- dijo Hermione bastante preocupada por el aspecto que presentaba el labio de Harry.

-Estoy bien- replicó Harry.

Herm miró con ceño a Harry quien se encogió de hombros y desapareció de allí junto a Hermione.

**Hasta hay el tercer capítulo. Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado, por lo que mi respecta les juro que me ha dado algunos que otros quebraderos de cabeza.**

**Aclaro dudas:**

**-Todo gira alrededor de ese misterioso plan, asi que no lo puedo desvelar. Pero es importante.**

**-No lo he dicho pero Hermione estaba hablando con Luna por el celular.**

**-Oliver no es bueno y que me perdonen sus fans. A mí me encanta el personaje de Oliver pero tiene que ser un "poco" malo. Espero que no les importe.**

**-He utilizado el término "celular" en vez de "móvil" porque me gusta más, aunk en España se diga móvil.**

**Creo que ya está todo aclarado y ahora respondo sus estupendos reviews (a les personas k no firmaron con cuenta):**

**Norely:** Jeje al final lo de la acción amorosa no lo puse en esta capítulo porque no lo creí conveniente, como va a pasar en el siguiente capítulo, espera y verás que es, no te voy a desvelar la sorpresa ;). Triángulo amoroso va a ver bastantes jejeje y varias veces pero Draco no está en ninguno de ellos, su papel ya lo irás descubriendo poco a poco pero su parte buena está al final del fic. Y la verdad es que Hermione si que se lo va a poner muy difícil a Harry aunque parezca que ya lo ha perdonado. Espero haber respondido a todas tus dudas. Me alegra muchisimo que te gustara y espero que este tb te guste wapa. Muchísimas gracias por tu review.

**potter5: **Amigos dices jejeje se lo van a poner muy difícil pero algo acabará pasando entre ellos que lo unirá ya verás ;). Yo tb soy fanática de H/Hr, es la mejor pareja. ¡¡¡VIVA LOS H/HR! Muchas gracias por tu review!

**Lutica: **estoy muy bien muchas gracias por tu pregunta, espero que tu tb lo estes. Muchas gracias por tus halagos! Me animan mucho a seguir escribiendo! Sí, Hermione se unió a los mortifagos para salvar a sus padres (como Draco, vamos). Pues la última frase quiso decir que Harry se sentía tan unido a Hermione que la creía suya y tb estaba el hecho de que ya la quería por ese entonces por eso le dolió tanto su traición. Perdona el mal entendido y espero que te guste este capítulo. Muchos besos y recuerdos a ti tb. Gracias por tu review!

**Dracomaniacus: **Hola wapa! Me sonrojaste entre tanto halago, en serio. Muchisimas gracias por tu review me animó muchisimo. Espero ver pronto ese fic que estabas haciendo ¿eh? ;). Muchisimas gracias otra vez y espero que te guste este capítulo wapa.

**Y mcuhas gracias a EmmaRiddle, chokolatito19, brisa2006, brendapottergranger y cristina moreno, enseguida les respondo el review por su cuenta. MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS! Y perdonen si tengo alguna falta o algo porque es tarde y no estoy muy puesta.**

**Ya saben cualquier opinión por review.**

**Se despide con un cordial saludo:**

**Cissy**


End file.
